Korrasami Week 2014
by TheClaudMaster
Summary: Welcome to Korrasami Week 2014. Prompts- Day 1: Beach (Night). Day 2: Breathless. Day 3: Carry (Me). Day 4: Change. Day 5: Home. Day 6: Road Trip. Day 7: Sunrise/Sunset.


**Sorry about whatever the hell that cluster fuck of an html was. I wanted to test something, but that doesn't matter right now.**

**Just read and enjoy.**

**I own nothing.**

#

Korrasami Week 2014 – DAY 1: Beach (Night)

The blue waves on the beach rolled onto the sandy shore in a calm, serene pattern as the sound was blissful music to Korra's ears. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the sun beaming its warm, bright rays down on the Water Tribe native, warming her skin, almost as if it was a gift to her. The sand was hot beneath her toes as she curled them deeper into the grainy substance, taking solace in it as she tilted her head back and smiled.

The Avatar and her friends decided to take the weekend off as well as Tenzin and his family and the new airbenders. It had been quite a while since Team Avatar has gotten the weekend off, much less the day off. It was rather nice and very relaxing to just lay in the sun and play in the water than catching criminals.

"Hey." Asami's voice sounded from beside Korra.

The Avatar looked up, shielding the sun from her eyes with her and. "Oh. Hey, Asami." She greeted in return.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

Korra shrugged. "No, go ahead." She allowed, gesturing beside her.

"Are you having fun?" She asked as she stretched her limbs out, tilting her head to the side to get a better view of her friend.

Korra looked to the girl and ran her eyes up and down her body. "I thought you had a black and white one piece." She commented, referring to the two piece red bikini with a discreet blush on her cheeks before she returned her eyes to the ocean. "And to answer your question: yes. I am having fun."

"That's good." Asami replied with a smile. "And I decided I should have a change in attire." She added, gesturing to her body and causing Korra to snap her head to look at her once more. "These are in, you know. You should try one."

"No, no. I'm fine with my trunks and swim-shirt." Korra politely rejected. However, the look on the CEO's face said that she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"C'mon. There's a surf shack right over there. The _least_ you can do is try one on." Asami suggested with a pleading look in her green eyes.

Korra pushed herself up to lean on her elbows and looked to her friend. "If I try one on will you let this be?"

"Oh my god, yes – let's go!" She replied hastily before grabbing Korra's tense arm and pulling her along.

_'What have I gotten myself into?'_ The Avatar asked herself with her arms crossed as Asami held up a blue two piece bikini in front of her face.

"Oh, this one will look so _great_ on you!" Asami exclaimed as she shoved the clothing item in Korra's face and shoved her into the changing room.

Korra locked the door behind her before turning to face a wall mirror. She held up the bathing suit in the mirror and let out a heavy sigh before stripping of her current garb.

She studied her naked form in the mirror, striking subtle poses. Her muscles had regained their size and tone since her breakdown and her skin has recovered its usual tone. She was finally feeling like herself again, and not just her identity as the Avatar. She felt like Korra.

She slipped on the top then the bottom and looked in the mirror. The two piece showed off her abs, bust, legs, upper arms, and mostly her butt. She wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. The Water Tribe girl was usually shy when it came to showing too much skin.

_'Maybe I shouldn't–'_

"Are you done in there, Korra?" Asami called, interrupting her thoughts.

"Uh... Yeah..." Korra responded nervously.

"Well, come out here so I can see it." She suggested excitedly.

All the blood flooded to Korra's cheeks. "Uh- well, I don't think that, um... I mean- I, uh..." She stammered in an attempt to reject the offer.

"Nonsense." Asami said, waving it off. "Come on out, I'm sure you look fine." She reassured.

Korra huffed and slumped her shoulders, her bottom lip sticking out in a pout. "Okay..." She said in slight contempt before slowly unlocking the door. However, before she could open it Asami came charging in.

"Oh, you look great." Asami complimented, noticing the blush on her friend's face.

"Asami...?"

"Yeah?" She acknowledged, catching herself staring at Korra's torso before quickly looking away.

"I really don't feel comfortable in this. Can I take it off?" Korra asked with an uncomfortable expression, brows knitted together in nervousness.

"Oh, come on." Asami countered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You look great. Beautiful, even." She complimented with a smile.

Korra stared at her friend with surprise. "You... you think I'm... beautiful?" She anxiously inquired, a subtle blush on her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously awaiting an answer.

Asami struggled for words, not expecting the Avatar to take her words to heart. Not that the CEO didn't mean it, but she didn't anticipate that she'd need to further explain herself. "Well, yeah..." She continued, pausing to think of how to phrase her words carefully. "You care so much about everyone and you're willing to sacrifice everything to save us–" Korra cut her off with a raise of her hand in front of her face.

"I know. We've already established my personality..." Korra began, shifting her gaze to the floor of the dressing room. "I already know I'm beautiful on the inside, but am I on the outside as well?" She brought up her eyes to gaze into Asami's.

Asami paused to clear her throat before speaking and regain her composure as well as her suddenly lost tone. "Of course... You're damn near flawless." She said with a smile, catching Korra's attention. "Look: I know what happened with Zaheer and the Red Lotus was a difficult situation to deal with physically and emotionally, but you can't lose sight of what you really are and not who you think you are."

"What do you mean?" The Water Tribe girl asked, shifting her position uncomfortably while playing with her fingers.

"You _are_ still the Avatar, but that's not _all_ you are." Asami began, her blue eyes suddenly looking to jade ones for clarification. "You're the daughter of Tonraq and Senna, member of the Water Tribe and overall a _fantastic_ friend. But most of all, you're Korra: the hotheaded, stubborn, strong, thoughtful and brave, everyday teenage girl." She explained without any thought, because it needed no thought. The words just came out.

A smile came to the younger girl's lips before letting out a soft laugh. "I'm glad you feel that way about me." She began before swiftly looking to the ground, a ghost of her smile still there but less prominent. "I was starting to think I was nothing to world... Not even the Avatar..."

Asami firmly lifted the girl's chin between her slender fingers and gazed into her eyes with a serious expression. They studied one another for a few moments in an attempt to decipher the other's look until the older girl promptly leaned forward and gently kissed Korra on the lips, holding it to the point where she finally relaxed into the gesture.

The CEO slowly pulled back and looked Korra in the eye once more. "The rest of the world may only see you as the Avatar, but they don't know you as well as your family does." She said, lowering her hands to grab ahold of Korra's before leaning her forehead on hers. "Just know you're more to me than your title." She paused to see her smile. "I like you just the way you are... and that makes me happy."


End file.
